Ein Fein eine Dusche
by HikariHodako
Summary: Shonen Ai ^^° Schuldig x Aya - lemon - eher lime ^^


Ein Feind - eine Dusche  
  
Australien , wunderschön , ein sanfter Wind umspielte sein kurzes Haar. Heute morgen waren sie mit dem Flieger angekommen , im Bundesstaat Victoria. Sie wurden in einem kleinen Hotel untergebracht , mit Doppelzimmern. Weiß kam nicht oft aus Japan raus , Omi hatte sich schon lange darauf gefreut , war jetzt aber schlecht gelaunt weil er mit Yohji in einem Zimmer war. Aya war das ganz egal , er war zwar jetzt mit Ken in einem Zimmer, aber so lange er hier draußen saß musste er die anderen schließlich nicht sehen. Er starrte lieber in die Wüstenhafte Landschaft und dachte über ihren Auftrag nach. Nur wurde er leider gestört dabei... " Hey, Aya ... das musst du dir Ansehen ! " missmutig drehte sich der rothaarige zu Ken um, der ein breites grinsen aufgesetzt hatte. " Yohji versucht gerade Omi zu überreden mit ihm zu duschen !" Ken schüttelte sich vor lachen , Aya fand daran nichts komisch. Im Gegenteil er hatte fast mitleid mit dem kleinen Omi.  
  
"Ach komm schon ... schließlich ist das wasser hier knapp in Australien , du willst doch nicht dafür verantwortlich sein wenn die Menschen hier verdursten !" Yohji war nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften bekleidet und versuchte vergebens den kleinen Omi ins Bad zu zerren , der krallte sich aber Standhaft an seinem Bettpfosten fest. " Dann dusch ich lieber überhaupt nicht !" verteidigte sich der Jüngere. "Wir können doch kein Stinktier mit uns herumschleppen , duschen muss sein mind. Einmal am Tag ... Harharhar " Yohji zog kräftiger und Omi verlor schon fast den halt , als er dann aber denn Tisch zu fassen bekam und sich daran klammerte, leider war der andere ziemlich stark und so schlief er den Tisch gleich noch mit. "Neeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn !!!!!!!!!!!!" war das letzte was Aya aus dem Nebenzimmer hörte , danach nur noch das sanfte prasseln von Wasser auf Haut. " Yohji hat's also doch noch geschafft" Ken schmiss sich auf sein Bett. Der andere stand am Fenster und starrte nachdenklich nach draußen. "Was ist das für ein Auftrag ?" fragte Aya, ihm hatte man als einziger nicht s darüber erzählt. " Oh, Aya ... der Auftrag lautet : Weiß soll sich Entspannen , wir haben Urlaub bekommen !" Jetzt drehte sich Aya verwundert um , wie ?! Urlaub ? Für ihn gab es so was wie Urlaub nicht! Darum hatte man ihm nicht s gesagt - Verdammt ! Hätte er das gewusst... "Ich geh noch mal raus..." jetzt sah Ken den anderen verwundert an, Aya ging aber nur Stillschweigend aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Australien , wunderschön , ein sanfter Wind umspielte sein langes Haar. Heute morgen war er mit dem Flieger angekommen , im Bundesstaat Victoria. Wenigstens konnte er in einem 5 Sterne Hotel übernachten , das war aber wohl auch das mindeste , dafür das er in dieser Einöde herum hocken musste um irgend einen Psychopathen ab zu knallen. Nur weil Crawford meinte Australien sei ja so schön , aber selber nicht mitkommen - so was sah er gern. Sicher hatte Crawford ganz andere Gedanken und Schuldig befürchtete sie haben etwas mit dem kleinen Nagi zu tun. Aber das war nicht sein Problem, er saß hier draußen , auf einem Stein und sah sich den Sonnenuntergang an. Er fühlte sich nur leider irgendwie beobachtet. Ob das sein Phycho war ? " Hey, komm schon raus !" Schuldig stand auf, er sah sich um , konnte aber nichts spüren , keine Gegenwart eines anderen. Und plötzlich wurde ihm Schwarz vor Augen.  
  
Es wurde langsam etwas kalt , Aya saß schon seit einigen Stunden draußen vor dem Hotel , die ersten Sterne zeichneten sich schon am Himmel ab, das Weiß Mitglied wollte aber nicht ins Hotel. Diese Reise kam ihm Sinnlos vor und er wollte am liebsten sofort wieder zurück nach Japan. Er hatte sein Katana bei sich, wie immer - Aber es schien im Moment Nutzlos zu sein. Er fühlte sich beobachtet. Ken war auch so was von neugierig , wenn er es nicht war dann ganz sicher Youji ! Als ehemaliger Privatdetektiv schnüffelte der sowieso immer irgendwo rum. Omi würde ihn wohl kaum belästigen - "Ken ? Youji ? Komm raus !" aber niemand kam, ob es noch jemand anderen hier gab der ihn beobachten wollte ? Er drehte sich um, aber nichts war zu sehn. Und plötzlich wurde ihm Schwarz vor Augen.  
  
Er lag in einer stinkenden Flüssigkeit , erst als er einmal tief durch Atmete wusste er was es war, er würgte, den der Gestank hatte sich in seiner Nase ausgebreitet. Benzin. Der Raum war nur schwach beleuchtet , als er Aufstand merkte er das, das Benzin ihm bis zum Knöchel reichte, er fragte sich wer ihn hier her gebracht hatte. " Auch schon wach, Ran ?" Aya zuckte zusammen , diese Stimme. " SCHULDIG !" knirschte Aya , als er den Deutschen an der Wand lehnend sah. Was machte der Kerl in Australien ? Ob er sie verfolgt hatte ? Aya merkte das er sein Katana noch hatte und zückte es , er merkte wie Schuldig etwas zurück wich.  
  
*Ran , du willst doch keinen Wehrlosen Menschen töten oder ?* jetzt hallte Schuldig s Stimme in seinem Kopf , wie er das hasste ! " ..." Aya er hob nur sein Katana , da stand Schuldig aber auch schon hinter ihm und schlug es ihm aus der Hand. Aya wirbelte herum und schlug den deutschen zu Boden, der ihn dann mit den Beinen ebenfalls zu Boden beförderte. * Verdammt , Ran beruhig dich ! Wir sitzen im selben Boot oder weißt du warum wir hier Eingesperrt sind ?* Das wunderte Aya, Schuldig konnte es in seinen Gedanken lesen , hatte Ran doch gedacht er hätte ihn Entführt und hier Eingesperrt, aber so war es nicht, ganz und gar nicht. " Wenn nicht du, wer dann ?" fragte er dann mit kalter stimme , Schuldig überlegte einen Moment , schließlich wusste er es auch nicht. * Kein Plan* Aya rappelte sich wieder auf, war er doch die paar Sekunden in der er mit Schuldig gesprochen in der Benzin Brühe gehockt. Er suchte sein Katana , Schuldig fand das Amüsant , wie der andere in der Brühe herum tastete. Er fand sein Katana , ging damit an Schuldig vorbei und wollte es in die Wand rammen , im letzten Moment konnte der Deutsche die klinge noch stoppen. * Verdammt , Ran ! Das ist ne Eisen wand , ein Funken und wir verbrennen !* Aya tastete nach der wand und sie war tatsächlich aus Eisen , genau wie die Tür, die verschlossen war.  
  
Es vergingen Stunden , so langsam hatte sich Schuldig an den Benzin Geruch Gewöhnt , Ran dagegen sah aus wie als würde er jeden Moment kotzen , seine Haut war noch um einiges Bleicher als sonst. Sie schwiegen, manchmal hörte Schuldig , Ran wie er durch das Benzin lief und anscheinen die wände abtastete, bis, Licht blendete ihn , Ran hatte anscheinen eine Tür gefunden, jetzt sah er wie groß der Raum war. Die Tür führte zu einem kleineren Raum , Schuldig stand neugierig auf und schaute hinter die Tür. Er sah Ran und neben ihm eine Dusche , ansonsten war der Raum leer , er war ziemlich klein , das Benzin floss rein und irgendwo musste ein kleines Loch dort sein , den das Benzin wurde weniger. Bis nur noch kleine Benzin Teiche im Raum verteilt waren. "Eine Dusche ?!" kam es enttäuscht von Schuldig , hatte er doch mit einem Ausgang gehofft. " Hmmm ... auch gut , ich bin voller Benzin " Schuldig stieg ohne auf Ran zu achten in die Dusche, er wollte das Wasser aufdrehen aber es kam nichts. " WAS ?!" verärgert schaute Schuldig die Dusche an und dann sah er zu Ran , der auf ein Schild neben der Dusche zeigte , auf dem folgendes Stand : EINMAL DUSCHEN 10 $ " 10 $ ?!" Schuldig fluchte , das glaubte Aya zumindest den Schuldig schrie irgend etwas auf Deutsch , er beachtete ihn nicht weiter und schaute in seinen Geldbeutel , 500 Yen und... 5$ waren darin. Das würde nicht reichen. " Stimmt - das Wasser ist knapp in Australien , deswegen verlangen sie wahrscheinlich Geld , aber 10 $ ist doch reine Wucher !" kam es jetzt auf Japanisch von Schuldig , er hatte gerade mal 5 $ bei sich , dann kam ihm aber eine Idee. " Ran... wie viel Geld hast du dabei ?!" Aya kam nicht mal im Traum auf die Idee Schuldig Geld zu geben oder zu leihen . " Ich gebe dir kein Geld" jetzt sah Schuldig den Japaner böse an , setzte dann aber wieder sein typisches grinsen auf, Aya erschrak fast dabei. Diese grinsen sah er heute zum erstenmal. " 5 $ Also" Aya war es Leid, konnte er kein einziges Geheimnis vor Schuldig haben ? Wahrscheinlich nicht. "Stimmt , kannst du nicht" Am liebsten hätte Aya sein Katana genommen und auf Schuldig eingedroschen , aber da dieser das sowie so schon im voraus wusste , ließ er es.  
  
" Hmmm... Ich frag mich wo Aya ist " Ken saß allein in seinem Zimmer , gestern Abend war Aya nicht zurück gekommen , Ken hatte sich dabei erst nichts gedacht , denn er war früh ins Bett gegangen , aber als er heute morgen aufgewacht war, war Aya immer noch weg gewesen. " Komm schon , es hat dir gestern doch gefallen !" hörte er aus dem Badezimmer , das war Youji " NEIN!!!" und das war Omi, der Privatdetektiv hatte ihn überredet seine Dusche zu benutzen , wegen der Wasserknappheit , irgendwie hatte er es geschafft Ken zu stimmen zu lassen. Jetzt tat ihm Omi leid, der wieder Mitduschen sollte. Aber gestern unter der dusche war der kleine Mucksmäuschen still geworden. Ken fragte sich warum und setzte dabei ein verdammt breites grinsen auf.  
  
" HEY !" Schuldig hatte einfach seinen Geldbeutel geklaut und die 5$ an sich genommen, aber ein grinsen war auf seinem Gesicht.* Lass uns teilen * plötzlich kam Aya, Youji und Omi in den Sinn , Schuldig musste mal wieder seine Gedanken gelesen haben , den dieser nickte nur. " Ich mit dir unter einer Dusche !?!" Niemals !!! Aya war zu tiefst schockiert ! Wie konnte das Schwarz Mitglied nur auf so einen abstrakten Gedanken kommen ? Ehrlich gesagt wollte Aya sich auch gerne Duschen ... aber ALLEINE ! * Sei doch nicht so schüchtern* Aya wurde knallrot , so rot wie seine Haare , plötzlich hatte Schuldig diesen sexy Unterton in seiner stimme , denn er gerne mal Einsetzte im Kampf. * Sexy ? Hmmm... dann lass uns doch zusammen Duschen !* Aya war nicht ganz klar wie Schuldig das jetzt meinte, total im Gespräch versunken , merkte er nicht wie schuldig im das T-Shirt vom Leib riss erst als er die Hose des anderen öffnete , kam dieser wieder zu Sinnen. " SCHULDIG !!!" zischte er und machte einen Satz zurück , als er den anderen ansah wurde er noch röter den der hatte nur noch seine Shorts an , Aya hatte gar nicht bemerkt das der Deutsche sich auszog. "Du..." mehr bekam das weiß Mitglied nicht heraus , Schuldig öffnete ihm seine Hose und zog sich herunter, jetzt waren beide nur noch in Shorts. " Ab unter die Dusche !" grinste Schuldig , dem es anscheinend wenig ausmachte mit seinem Feind zu Duschen ! * Ich sehe dich nicht als meinen Feind an , Ran* Aya zuckte leicht zusammen , wurde dann aber einfach von Schuldig unter die Dusche gezogen , er warf das Geld ein und stellte sich dann vor Aya. Die Dusche war nicht für zwei Personen gedacht , schon gar nicht für zwei Ausgewachsene Männer und so presste sich Aya an die Wand , nur um ja nicht Shuldig zu berühren. * Hast du etwa Angst Ran?* Aya antwortete nicht , selbst wenn er sich an die wand presste war Schuldig nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt und es war ganz schön anstrengend sich so zu halten. " Mach endlich diese Scheiß Dusche an !" fuhr der Japaner ihn an , seine Füße waren voller Benzin , so verlor er leider das gleich Gewicht , und rutschte direkt in Schuldig s Arme. " Wow " kam es leicht erschrocken von dem Deutschen, dessen Füße auch noch ganz vom Benzin beschmutzt waren , er versuchte das Wasser an zu bekommen , während Ran , immer noch erschrocken , erstarrt in seinen Armen lag. Als er es endlich anbekam rutsche Schuldig mit Aya in den Armen aus und landete ziemlich unsanft , aber sitzend auf dem Boden der Dusche. Sein Hinterkopf blutete leicht , den hatte er sich an der Duschwand angestoßen. Ran saß dagegen jetzt noch verwirrt in seinem Schoss und starrte ihn erschrocken an, worauf Schuldig nur grinsen konnte. Erst jetzt entdeckte Aya das Blut , hätte Schuldig ihn einfach los gelassen hätte er sich mit den Armen abstützen können , aber wahrscheinlich währe er dann umgefallen. Darauf nahm der Deutsche jedoch sicher keine Rücksicht , wahrscheinlich waren nur seine Reflexe nicht gut genug - Kannte er jemand der bessere Reflexe hatte als Schuldig ? Eigentlich nicht. * Zerbrich dir nicht deinen süßen Kopf , Ran* Aya schaute verwundert zu Schuldig , der grinste , wie so oft. Schuldig lag halber in der dusche, er rappelte sich zum Schneidersitz auf , die Arme um Ran geschlungen der immer noch verdattert in seinem Schoss saß. Erst jetzt spürten beide das Warme Wasser auf ihrer Haut , es beruhigte Aya irgendwie und er schloss kurz die Augen , Schuldig spürte die ruhe in Aya und war froh darüber. Seine Hände wanderte zu Ran s Kopf , als sie in seinem Nacken verweilten, öffnete Aya wieder die Augen und sah das Schwarz Mitglied verwundert an , Ran schien ziemlich verwirrt heute. Kein Wunder. Das war der Deutsch , auf eine Seltsame weiße auch. Aya s Lippen waren nass , seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen als er den Druck auf ihnen spürte, es war Schuldig , er küsste ihn plötzlich , ohne ein Wort vorher zu sagen , ohne Grund ? Oder träumte Aya nur wieder mal einen seiner verrückten Träume ? In denen seine Schwester bei ihm wohnte und er mit Schuldig befreundet war ? *So was träumst du ?* erschrocken von der stimme in seinem Kopf riss Aya sich von dem Kuss los. Seine Wangen waren gerötet , Schuldig konnte nicht erkennen ob es vom Kuss oder vom heißen wasser kam , das erstere war , wahrscheinlicher.  
  
"AHRG !" hörte Ken aus dem Badezimmer , gefolgt von schnellem keuchen , "Nein ..Youji!" er wollte gar nicht wissen was Youji da drinnen mit Omi machte , aber er konnte es sich denken. Er wusste auch genauso gut , wenn Omi das wirklich nicht wollte , so könnte er sich richtig wehren und im Fall der Fälle nach Hilfe schreien , aber es gefiel dem Jüngsten. Ganz sicher.  
  
Wieder spürte er die Lippen auf seine , diesmal Energischer, fordernder , er öffnete leicht seinen Mund und spürte dann Schuldig s Zunge in ihm. Er fand es schön , aber sein innerstes Ekelte sich davor , fühlte sich schmutzig und fand sich selbst Abstoßend. Schuldig hörte auf , Umarmte den anderen nur still , Aya wusste nicht wieso , Schuldig war ein Dummkopf , das merkte er erst jetzt ! Natürlich wollte Ran das nicht ! Vielleicht sollte er es sich trotzdem einfach nehmen ? Und damit Ran Unglücklich machen ? Schon wieder ? Vielleicht war es besser wenn Ran ihn hasste , aber noch mehr ? Er Umarmte ihn noch , an machte keine Anstalt sich aus der Umarmung zu lösen , das Wasser prasselte , seine Haare klebten an seinem Rücken und er sah wie das Wasser sich an Ran s Rücken ab perlte. Plötzlich löste Ran doch die Umarmung und sah Schuldig tief in die Augen. Das er mutigste ihn irgendwie , es war ihm momentan alles egal , er musste seinen Durst stillen. Wild küsste er wieder Ran und seine Hand wanderte über seine Brust tiefer, bis leicht über die Shorts des Jungen fuhr und dieser zitterte. Er leckte über den Hals des anderen , Seine Hand wanderte bis zum Gummiband der Shorts , erst ein, dann zwei und dann war seine ganze Hand in den Shorts von Ran verschwunden Der keuchte schwer und sah jetzt entsetz zum Deutschen. Mit seiner anderen Hand hielt er jetzt Ran s Arme fest , die sich zu währen versuchten, er versuchte auch auf zu stehen , zu Schuldig s Gunsten war die Dusche immer noch sehr glitschig .Schuldig spürte wie Ran hart wurde , er fing an zu pumpen , Ran keuchte versuchte sich aber immer noch zu wehren , Schuldig küsste ihn , jetzt öffnete Ran den Mund, spielerisch schob Schuldig seine Zunge in den Mund des anderen. Aya biss zu , so stark wie er momentan konnte, Schuldig wich zurück , Blut floss aus seinem Mund , er sah in die verweinte Augen des anderen und zog , über sich selbst leicht erschrocken, seine Hand zurück. Aya sackte etwas erleichtert in Schuldig s Arme. Der die ganze Zeit nur murmelte wie leid es ihm tat. Er redete immer noch auf Ran ein , als das Wasser ausging , das er das nicht gewollt habe , das er nicht nach gedacht habe , das er doch so Dumm sei , das er ihm nie Wehtun wollte , das er ihn schlagen dürfe dafür so oft er wollte und als letztes sagte er... " Es tut mir Leid Ran , Ich glaube , Ich Liebe dich" Aya sagte kein Ton , verweilte nur weiter leicht zitternd an Schuldig s Brust.  
  
Endlich kamen die zwei aus dem Badezimmer, Omi sah ziemlich erschöpft aus , Youji hatte nur ein vergnügtes Breites grinsen Aufgesetzt. "Wissen sie zufällig wo unser Freund , Aya ist ?" Ken war runter gegangen zur Rezeption. "Oh, sie haben doch dieses Sonder-Spezial-Angebot gebucht oder ?" Ken sah die Frau verwundert an , er wusste nicht was Birman gebucht hatte. "Äh...wieso ?" fragte der Fußballspieler jetzt "Dort gibt es ein Abenteuer spiel und am Ende müssen 2 Fremde Personen Miteinander eine Dusche teilen - sie wissen doch die Wasserknappheit " Ken starrte die Frau mit offnen Mund an , AYA und eine fremde Person in einer Dusche ?!  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich ein Mann kam herein , beide waren wieder Angezogen , der Mann begrüßte sie und erzählte ihnen von dem Abenteuer Spiel , die zwei Feinde sahen sich an , keiner von beiden wusste etwas dazu zu sagen. "Vergessen wir es einfach" Es brach ihm das Herz diese Worte zu hören , er wusste zwar das es dem anderen genauso weh tat , aber dieser hielt es für Nötig. Schuldig nickte und beide gingen getrennte Wege.  
  
Ende  
  
War meine erste WK-FF also seit nicht zu streng *smile* Hikari 


End file.
